


The Beetle Bro and Co.

by lightningbugqueen



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accepting John Watson, Asexual Sherlock Holmes, Banter, Case, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, The Mayfly man, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningbugqueen/pseuds/lightningbugqueen
Summary: Just a little Drabble about the happenings around 221b. There is humor, a teensy tiny bit of angst, and some fluff.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970329
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	The Beetle Bro and Co.

“Nonsense!”

“Sherlock, is it really so hard to believe?”

“That a _ghost_ of all things killed those men? Yes, I’d say it is. You know very well my feelings on the Supernatural John, and you’d do well to remember them,”

John sighed and rested his forehead in the palm of his hand. It had been twenty hours since Lestrade had called to inform them of the case, and neither had slept since. Needless to say, they were both a little snippy. 

“And why is it, again, that you don’t believe in ghosts? If people can be as smart as you and Mycroft, and the universe can be as infinite as it is, then why do you rule out ghosts, of all things?”

“I believe in things I can see, John,” Sherlock said haughtily, “and as of yet, I have not seen a ghost in my line of work.”

“Yeah, well, you also didn’t think the Earth revolved around the sun and nearly shot me _,_ your _boyfriend_ , when you lost at Cluedo, so we both know your knowledge isn’t impenetrable.” The doctor leaned back in his chair, seemingly pleased with his argument. Sherlock sniffed. 

“That’s besides the point. What I’m saying is that it makes far more sense for it to be a serial killer whose very good at getting into places undetected than a _ghost_. Remember the Mayfly Man? Perhaps it’s something similar to that.” 

John remembered the case well. It was one of their first after Sherlock has returned from the “grave.” John had taken his reappearance well enough. First he had punched him. 

Then he had kissed him. 

And thus began their relationship. It was rocky, like everything in their lives, but it worked out well enough. There had been the problem of John having to break off his courtship with Mary, which had only been going on for about a month, but they had really hit it off. No matter, Sherlock was back, and she was really just an attempt to get over the previously deceased detective. 

Then there had been the mocking from Anderson and Donavan, which had been silenced with a few well placed punches, curtesy of John. He wasn’t above hurting assholes. 

Their biggest problem had arose after their fourth date, when John had mentioned... well, _you know_ , to Sherlock. The poor man had broken down in tears, only the second time John had ever seen Sherlock cry. 

He eventually explained that he was asexual, and if John wished to leave him, that was okay. In John’s opinion, it most certainly was not. 

John explained rather firmly to the detective that he loved him more than anything in the world, and if a little thing like sex were enough to come between them, then he didn’t deserve Sherlock. 

And it really didn’t matter. John would have enjoyed sex, sure, but he would’ve hated it if he knew Sherlock didn’t want to. Their relationship was perfect as is. They slept in the same bed, kissed, and cuddled, but other than that, nothing had really changed since the fall. They still argued, John still had to get the milk, and there was still the occasional head in the fridge. Their evolved relationship just made all of that somehow more pleasant. Perhaps it was the fact that after every argument, he could gather Sherlock in his arms and remind himself that it would all work out fine. 

Sherlock snapped in his face. 

“John?”

“Huh?”

“You were in a daze. Are you sure you aren’t coming down with something?” Sherlock’s eyebrows pinched together.

“Aw, are you worried about me?” John teasingly asked. 

“Er... no! You would just be a hindrance on the case if you were sick!” 

“Sure, Sherlock,” John said with a smile, “And no, I feel perfectly fine. I was just remembering some things is all. I suppose it could be like the Mayfly Man. Maybe a Dragonfly Man? Beetle Bro? Caterpillar Killer?”

“Shut up John,” Sherlock scoffed, but a smile betrayed his face. 

His phone dinged, and once he read it he shot to his feet. 

“Yes!” the detective exclaimed, “Another victim!” John joined him at the door, and they both grabbed their coats. As they stepped out onto the street, Sherlock pulled on that ridiculous had and turned to John. 

“The game,” he said, “is on.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed, leave me a comment/kudos to let me know!


End file.
